The systems and methods of the disclosure relate to relate to adjustable golf clubs. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the present disclosure relates to adjustable putters that are configured to be adapted to vary one or more features including an adjustable lie angle of a hosel neck, an adjustable offset distance of a shaft relative to a face of the putter, and a loft angle of the face.
Each individual golfer is different, being of differing strength, differing size, and having different golf club strokes. Modern golf clubs are fitted to match a golfer's strength, size and type of stroke. However, custom fitting of golf clubs can be extremely expensive.
Some golf clubs have been designed with some adaptability. However, these adaptable golf clubs can be very complex to build and often require dozens if not hundreds of different sized components. As a result, these adaptable golf clubs can also be extremely expensive.
Although present golf clubs are functional and can be fitted to a specific golfer or adapted in some ways to be customizable for different golfers, they are not sufficiently adaptable, affordable or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, an adjustable putter is needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.